warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Zeph gm
Hey there. There is a new series of standards that are in place right now on the wiki. So you need to put up a Property or Construction Template on the Invokers. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 15:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Ello Zeph, had the thought, would it be alright if i come up with some notable battles between the Invokers and the Estomik? Plaguenumber3 (talk) 19:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) By all means Plague, I love to see my works employed Zeph gm (talk) 15:34, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey zeph, got your message about the plague, i'm starting it back up again. I thank you for your offer, but I'm going to still write by myself. again thx.Sahron (talk) 18:02, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Well the Excorcist Successor thing ties in with the Grey Knights since they are suspected. Having a bunch of Chapters allegedly with the Emperor's gene-seed would be bad. Not to mention while your Chapter is well written they are not the first Exorcists successors we've seen. Traditionally such Chapters are a product of lazy writing, with people trying to take advantage of the Exorcists' rep in order to raise their Chapter's profile and for them to have the same supernatural abilities. So it was decided that they wouldn't be allowed. If you do decide to rewrite it I would be happy to help. I am your master! At your service. (talk) 01:37, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Can you please sign your comments off with four tildes ( ~~~~ ). It automatically places your username after your comment so people know who is talking. I can't really wheat on you forever, so please do this. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 12:07, June 9, 2015 (UTC) It appears that you're a repeat offender. Please read the rules and follow the quality control policy on your articles. This is your last warning. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:24, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Obsidian Blades Artwork Media:Obsidian_Blades_Shoulder_Pad.jpg Updated Obsidian Blades Shoulder Pad Media:Obsidian_Blades_Astartes.jpg Updated Obsidian Blades Astartes in tundra camouflage I would appreciate if you'd add Template:Delete to all images uploaded by you, which are of Fantasy Flight Games publications. I know some of them are, but it would be a lot easier if I didn't need to go look the pages for all of them. Uploading official artwork for the use of fanfiction is probhibited. --Remos talk 07:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Those which are used in Fantasy Flight Games' rpg rulebooks. Well then, maybe I have to go through them then. Just a hint, maybe you should not make use of google-searched images, they are rarely if ever free to use. And please sign your messages. --Remos talk 07:13, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Updated Artwork Media:Obsidian_Blade_Patrol.jpg Obsidian Blade - swamp recon Media:Obsidian_Blades_Sternguard_Vet.jpg Obsidian Blades Sternguard Veteran It was more a matter of principle on my part than a grave idolation, though I appreciate what you did. --Remos talk 19:23, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Invokers Artwork Media:Invokers_SP_blk.jpg Invokers Shoulder Pad - Updated Media:Invokers_Astartes2.jpg Invokers Astartes - updated Hey Zeph, would you want to have one of your chapters be involved with the battle for the Nerio System? It's an Imperial victory in the end but it takes a long time for them to win. Figured some chapters might show up to assist. Let me know if you're interested.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 05:36, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Awesome. You'd be writing it (you know how your chapter(s) would act better than me). It's up to you which cahpter you want to be involved but I get the feeling the Obsidian Blades would have lots of fun during this battle. Which planet do you want your chapter to fight on?--Kingslayer1 (talk) 20:48, November 5, 2015 (UTC) You can add to the 13th BC bit on this page : Syprios Militia The PDF could use some help driving the ivaders off the planet. If you have any questions feel free to ask me or BrowncoatMando.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 08:33, November 6, 2015 (UTC) the timeline for Nerio and the 13th Black Crusade as I understand it: 1. Chaos fleet including T42s Storm Draugar, attack Syprios, fighting the Syprios Militia, The Cadian 517thhttp://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kashidaan_Cluster#Cadian_517th the Akoni 3rd Drop Infantry and the Blackwater Rifles at the same time Jucinda Loukas launches a cult uprising on Corbonis, attacking infrastructure and the PDF holding on until part of the fleet reaches them. Despite causing heavy damage the invaders are pushed off Corbonis by the Corbonis Ruffians and the local Arbites. 2. Other parts of the invasion fleet/army have already invaded Kri-os and Necro(facing off against the Tempered Souls and the Bellatorum in Tenebris (Necro PDF) and are reinforced by those fleeing Syprios and Corbonis. 3. The invaders are defeated on Necro and some fall back to Corbonis, fighting for weeks fueled by desperation. The invaders are beaten and driven off a second time when the Ruffians get help, possibly the Obsidian Blades once they're done on Syprios. 4. The last invaders are beaten on Kri-os, maybe with help from the Obsidian Blades, more than 2 months later. --BrowncoatMando (talk) 06:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Seriously, please read and adhere to the Quality Control policy on your articles. They're there for a reason. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:54, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Look, I am sorry, I dont mean to violate the quality control policies, but I just tend to get carried away with the creative stuff and forget about the administrative side of things. I also have no internet at home currently on account of moving, so I can only post at uni. I had to head home so I wasnt able to do any more work on it and planned on continuing today. And I cannot fix any issues with my articles if I have had my editing privilages revoked. I am more than happy to fix my articles, and usually do within a day or two of recieving a complaint. I dont mind. I realise that its work for you guys to post the violation and I am sorry for that. I just tend to get a little single minded with my pages and forget about the administrative issues. If I could please have my privilages restored I would more than willingly amend my pages. Zeph gm (talk) 22:50, December 7, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll take your word for it. Your excuse is valid enough, better than the whole "why can't the admins just do it for me" argument, haha. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 01:03, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Mortarchs Serpentia Media:Mortarchs_Sermpentia_SP.jpg Mortarchs Serpentia Shoulder Guard - Updated Media:Vipers_Mortis_Astartes.jpg Mortarchs Serpentia Astartes Dragons Amaranthine Media:Dragons_Amaranthine_SP_3.jpg Dragons Amaranthine Shoulder Pad - updated Media:Dragon_Amaranthine_Astartes_2.png Dragons Amaranthine Astartes - updated You'll have to talk to one of the admins about that man, sorry. LordReaper (talk) 06:35, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Wings of Salvaxes Media:WoS_SP.png Wings of Salvaxes Chapter Iconography Media:Wings_Salvaxes_Astartes.png Wings of Salvaxes Assault Marine I would ask you to not edit my page without asking me first. I know it was just with the quotes but I had not yet decided if i was to even let other post qoutes from their chapters there. I am sorry but i will be undoing the post. I know you did not want to start anything so if i decide to open it up you can be the first to post if you want but you need permision before you did such today You should remove in source mode all clauses that look like this , or like that. I think you should really pay attention on what you are doing, if you can't see that half of the page is in different font and size than the other half. Also, you propably pasted that text from MS Word or other writing program while editing in VisualEditor, no? Don't do that, and you'll be fine in the future. Always edit in source mode. --Remos talk 09:41, February 16, 2016 (UTC) Ok, one more thing. Pictures at max 300px wide. It is nice for those who have a bit smaller resolution screens. --Remos talk 07:44, February 23, 2016 (UTC) Valkyura Warpschild Artwork Hellkin Chaos Warband Artwork Hellkin Chaos Marine.png|Hellkin Chaos Space Marine Warband Colour Scheme Hellkin_Possessed.png|Hellkin Possessed Chaos Space Marine Well size, obviously — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 08:09, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Kudos to you! Kudos Once Again! Warmachines Artwork Warmachines SP.png|Warmachines Chapter shoulder pauldron - updated Warmachines Astartes.png|Warmachines Astartes - updated Mortarchs Serpentia Updated Pic Media:Vipers_Mortis_Astartes_2.jpg Mortarchs Serpentia Astartes - updated Greetings Son of Iron Warmachines Marines File:WM_VetWithChainsword_Update.png|Warmachines Veteran Marine Warmachine_Assault Marine.png|Warmachines Assault Marine File:WM_Marine_Update_For_You.png|Warmachines Tactical Marine - updated First of all, sorry if this is in the wrong place. Still don't understand how talk works :/ Got your message. Thanks for the warning. I'm not trying to do anything bad or anything, I just wanted to go for shock value on Tasquatar. I know where you're coming from and I'll keep a watch on it in the future. Thanks. :) Ragecreation (talk) 02:25, September 30, 2017 (UTC) What's Up? Hey Zeph gm, How's it going brother? Long time, no hear from. If you ever want to shoot the breeze, you can reach me at the link below. Take care, my man. Hope to chat soon! Respectfully yours, Algrim Whitefang, (Talk), May 19, 2018 23:35 PST